The Hiwatari's
by Gigglesworth
Summary: A collection of short stories of the Hiwatari family. Kai x Hil... Chapter 4 updated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a fanfic was born and everyone had cake.**

**Hello readers! here I am writing yet another Kaihil story for every fans to enjoy. This is a collection short stories of the Hiwatari family as fellow author Zulka requested. Enjoy reading their daily lives!**

* * *

Take 1: Kai can't get out of the crib

Doing overtime at home finishing a project for his business partners that late afternoon. Kai was confident that nothing will disturb him until he's finally done. Except for one.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"

At the sound of his baby girl crying, Kai slowly stood up and stretch a little. He looked at the time and it was almost getting late, he really overworked himself this time. While his wife was out to fetch Gou from school there was an emergency at her parents house and Hilary might come home late.

Since He was the only one around, he went into his daughter's room and there she was, standing on the rail of her crib and crying. Mikoto raise her arms as a sign that she wants to be picked up and carried.

"Bad dreams again?" Kai softly said as he comforted her and rocks her slowly to sleep. When the baby seems to settle down and relaxed, Kai slowly puts her down to her crib and quietly walks towards the door.

Feeling her father's warmth was no longer there, she opened her eyes and saw Kai was about to leave. She cries again, begging for him not to leave. Kai picks her up and again cradles her back to sleep. He slowly puts her back in her crib and put a blanket and her teddy for extra warmth. That should do the trick.

But his baby girl really wanted her daddy to stay, once she opened her eyes and saw him leaving again, she cried even louder. Kai tried the usual method but now it wasn't working for her this time and she kept crying. In a desperate move, Kai entered the crib and made his daughter lay on his chest like a pillow . Good thing Hilary though of purchasing a large crib that even an adult can fit in.

The crying eventually turn into small sobs and Mikoto slowly drifted into sleep. Kai hasn't got a clue how long he's been stuck in this room, he has a work needed to be done. Maybe if he carefully put her aside and slowly gets up...

Mikoto stirs in her sleep and tightly grabs her father's clothes with her tiny hands, this further disabling her father to escape. The only solution Kai can come up was for him to wait for his baby to fall into deep sleep.

After waiting for almost an hour

Kai again makes his move, slowly, he pulls her grip away from his shirt and put her on the other side, slowly he was almost out and...

Mikoto cried again. Kai mentally swears 'damn she's a light sleeper'

Defeated, Kai surrenders and hopes Hilary could come home as early as possible from visiting her parents.

Another few minutes later, Hilary came home late that night and bought take-out dinner with her "We're home" Hilary announces when she and Gou got in. No one answered.

Hilary starts to look around "Hon?"

Gou looks at his father's office "He's not in here"

"Let's go check at your sister's room"

When they got there, they were surprise to see Kai in a crib with the baby and the look of Kai's face was desperation. He mouthed the words _get me out of here._

And what's the first thing Hilary does? she took a picture, not just one but several pictures and she was giggling "ohhhh you two look so cute".

Gou stood there and watch "Dad, how did you end up in there?"

Kai gave a deep sigh "It's a long story. Now help me up, my back is starting to hurt"

* * *

**This was inspired by a youtube video where the father can't get his baby to sleep and she kept crying and crying. So he lies down with his baby and got stuck there when his kid refuses to let him go. It's was really cute**

**Don't forget to sign a review if you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was inspired by...*snort* *giggle* oh what the heck. Did anyone of you ever or almost walk in on your parents doing what every offspring should'nt be allowed to see?**

**Look out! we got sweet Kaihil in the end!**

* * *

Take two: squeaky noises at night _*wink* *wink*_

It was a regular day at the breakfast table until Gou spoke that will shock both his parents.

"Mom, Dad, why there where squeaking noises in your room?"

Kai nearly chokes on his coffee. Hilary's face was red and felt scandalized. What else does Gou knows what they're doing in the bedroom? Both parents could only hope he didn't peek at their private intimate moment or else their little boy will be traumatize.

Hilary tries to make a story albeit unsuccessful "well you see... ummm..w-we. Me and your father we were-". She turned to Kai for help but all Kai could do was covering his face with his newspaper and continued reading as if saying to her _'You're on your own.' _

_'Unbelievable!' _Her face turn back to her children still staring at her with their curious little eyes and waiting for answers. Since her husband won't be helping, she might as well lie like hell "We were jumping on the bed" she said with a straight face.

the children blink

Kai lowers his newspaper to look her with a face that says _'What!?'_ because that has got to be the silliest excuse he have ever heard. Hilary shrugs and made a face that Kai can read _'well I didn't see you come up with a better excuse'.  
_Her husband made a body gesture saying _'how the hell he is suppose to know it was that loud?'_

Oblivious of her parents' secretly talking to each other in body language, Mikoto reacted with a huff "That's so unfair mommy! You never let me jump on my bed. How come you and daddy are the only ones allow to do it?". Her older brother can only nod in agreement.

Hilary explains further for her children to understand "oh no honey. You see, me and your daddy are doing a special kind of jumping that only adults can do". Kai knew where this conversation was going, so he stood up, grab the keys and packs the children's lunch boxes.

"Okay, I think they heard enough. Time to go or you two will be late for school"

His two kids complains "but dad"

"No BUTS. Get in the car"

...

The next night, Kai and Hilary bought a new bed. Hilary was the first to give it a try "wow this feels nice!" she patted on the bed for Kai to lay down beside her "C'mon, give it a feel". Kai did so and took a few moment to absorb feeling the comfy mattress and she was right this felt better than the old one.

Hilary comments "This was a good idea, getting rid of the old broken down spring bed and bought this strong and sturdy one"

Upon hearing her comment, Kai smirks "speaking of strong and sturdy". Kai maneuvers himself to be on top of her "Wanna give it a try?".

Hilary giggles knowing what he meant but decided to play along " the new bed or you?"

"Both"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, a serious chapter with a sweet ending. Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

Take three: Glad you're married to me

Hilary gasps when Kai showed her an invitation "A Financial party?"

he gave her a nod "Yes"

She still couldn't believe it. One time when her husband wants her to come with him to this kind of event was when she was pregnant with their second child, Mikoto. But unfortunately for Kai, it never happened. "And you want me to come with you?"

"Hn"

"But what about the kids?"

Kai smirks, he already has everything planned out "Tyson and his wife agreed to babysit them for us"

"Tyson!?" for Hilary, this was a terrible idea. Once you get Tyson to agree to do you a favor, you owe him one and who knows what kind of favor Tyson will ask. Hilary bets it's something crazy. Again, Hilary think of ways get out of this "but what about your secretary Hiroshi? Isn't he the one suppose to go with you?"

Thinking she would get out of this one. Kai had already led her by the door with a man waiting outside with a smile on his face "No more questions. I hired a fashion guru to help you out and make you look pretty"

"This is happening so fast!"

...

That night, they were headed towards their destination, Kai got out of the car first but Hilary hesitated. Kai could feel Hilary getting uncomfortable "Something wrong?". He looks at her with concern.

"Kai, you know I've never been at formal parties like this. So I'm not very familiar with this situation"

Kai held her hand to comfort her as they walk through the main entrance "you'll do fine"

Hilary remain nervous "but I don't know anybody there"

"Just eat some food, drink wine and I'll catch up with you"

Now she was getting annoyed, first he force her to go to this party with him and then this is all he can say? Sometimes Kai can be frustrating "You make it sound so easy!"

...

At the party, Hilary feels like a wallflower sitting in a corner and eating desserts. She wondered what could taking Kai so long since he said to get him some food when he gets back to her. Observing her surrounding, she felt the people around her are from a different world compared to her. They are after all coming from a rich background and didn't have any money issues at all. She feels small and out of place to be here, what was her husband thinking?

She sighed _'I think I'm gonna need another glass of wine'_ as she turn around to look for a waiter an old man passes-by and fell down all of a sudden. He tried to stand up but didn't have enough strength and he ends up standing in all fours. Nobody near him offered any help, concerned by the poor old man, Hilary quickly came by his side to help.

Hilary offered him a hand "oh dear! are you okay sir?"

Wincing in pain, he took her hand and slowly stood up "I'm very sorry, my knees have a mind of their own you know. How terribly embarrassing and it happened here."

"I see, my grandfather has the same condition like yours". Hilary led him to a nearby table "It's better for you to sit down"

"Thank you young lady that is so nice of you."

"It was nothing sir"

The old man began to reminisce "Back in the day I used to be an athlete, but since I have knee problems I can't even do long walks. So this is how old age really feels"

Small talks turned longer, Hilary couldn't remember how her conversation with the old man turned into idle gossip. Both really enjoyed in each others company. There was laughing and drinking, all of that feeling of not belonging here seems to vanish. Curious about her background, he ask "Say, what company do you work from?"

_'Work? oh no! I didn't formally introduce myself!'_ they had been too busy chatting, Hilary forgot to introduce herself.

"Are you married?" He added when he saw Hilary's wedding ring.

"yes! I'll introduce my husband to you, let me just look for him" she quickly stood up from her chair and went to search for Kai.

...

Walking his way amongst the crowd Kai was worried. He feels guilty of dragging her here in this event _'I wonder how Hilary is doing? I should go back her'_. He stops when he heard someone calling his name "Kai!"

Kai turns around and saw a familiar face "Arisa, you came"

"Of course, I'm always at social gatherings" she looks around looking for someone "I see you brought her here earlier. Why did you bring her here? her type never belong here anyway". Kai knew she was referring to his wife. Ever since he married Hilary instead of her, she can't help but say foul things about her even when she's in front of him. "Think about it Kai, if you had married me years ago. Both our company could benefit a lot of revenue. With our brains and our beauty, us two make a perfect-"

"shut up" Kai said warningly, giving her a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop saying unnecessary things about her"

"Hmph!"

Looking for Kai in the crowd, Hilary finally spotted her husband. As she walks closer she saw he was talking with a woman, she initially thought of her as an acquaintance of Kai and decided to walk closer to introduce herself to her as well.

"Kai" she called

Kai look at the direction upon hearing his wife's voice "Hilary". Kai mentally curse at the timing since Arisa has already made her move and use her advantage to put Hilary _in her place,_ a low class scum. She puts on a fake smile and introduce herself "Hi! you must be Mrs. Hiwatari". She offered her hand for Hilary to shake.

"Yes, I am please to meet you" before Hilary could offer her hand to shake hers, Arisa changed her mind and gave her a business card instead "Here's my card, this says everything about me"

Surprised, Hilary took the card and began reading. Her face turned to shock and awe when she found out who the woman was "You're Arisa Mikami! you're famous for creating a list of brands in clothing and cosmetics. Oh wow, it's such an honor to meet you"

She gave a her smug smile "why thank you"

She was beautiful, smart and full of confidence. It made Hilary feel worse when she discovers Arisa is also the CEO of said company. _'She's in the same world as Kai'_ now Hilary starts to feel pathetic and feel awkward in a presence of a successful businesswoman.

"Ah there you are!" Three of them look at the direction of the voice and it belonged to the same old man Hilary helped earlier. "I see you already found him". He then introduces himself "I'm Makuraba Sawashita, Head CEO of Sawashita Shipping lines"

Upon hearing his name, Kai gave him a formal bow as a sign of respect "It's an honor to meet you sir. I'm Kai Hiwatari of the Hiwatari Zaibatsu corporation. I believe you have met my wife, Hilary". Kai instructed Hilary to do the same. "Please to meet you. Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier"

Mr. Sawashita waves it off "oh no dear, you shouldn't apologize. I should be grateful for helping me earlier" he turns to Kai "Ah, so you're the infamous Kai Hiwatari. I hear good things about you and how you handle business well. I never thought a man who's popular with the ladies like you would never settle down. I guess I was wrong hahaha!" he gave a good chuckle and gave another good look at the couple "I bet you two have a wonderful marriage"

Kai put his hand on Hilary's shoulder and gently pulls her close to him, almost like a hug "Yes, yes we are" Kai smiled when he said this. Seeing Kai smile for the first time ever it was Arisa's turn to feel left out and jealous at the tender display of affection Kai was giving to Hilary. It's rare to see his soft side everytime when there's an event like this as Kai always stays serious and never reacts to her playful flirting. Since she was ignored she leaves without a word, the reason she was here was because Kai was here but didn't expect he'd bring Hilary with him.

"I wish for the best of luck for the both of you. I'm looking forward in meeting you Mr. Hiwatari"

"Same here Mr. Sawashita"

...

They left the party and decided to have a nice walk at a nearby park. On their way there Kai spoke or rather apologize "Sorry about tonight. It must've been hard for you being there all alone"

"No, I should be sorry. I didn't prepare myself for this, as your wife I could at least be useful to you when it comes to your work"

Kai really hates it when she looks down at herself so he tries to cheer her up "Hilary how did you get so close with Mr. Sawashita?"

"There was something wrong with his knee so I gave him a chair and we chatted for awhile"

"That's all?" This was hard to believe since the person they were talking about was a difficult man to reach "Hilary did you know who that man was?"

"I honestly don't know"

Kai starts to explain "That man is an important business connection you see. He rarely attends public places and I got information he was coming tonight. To tell you the truth, everybody knows his name but never seen him in person". He then looks at Hilary fondly and smiles "and you gave me that advantage. I should be thankful for you" Kai smiles knowing now he's got a good grip on making the first deal with a powerful shipping magnate and not his competitors.

"WHAT!? I-I did?" Hilary stares at him in disbelief, she had helped her husband meet a possible business partner and all because of luck and her good heart.

"Yes so stop looking down on yourself. Maybe if I keep bringing you to these events you'll get the hang of it" Kai teased hoping he would get a reaction from Hilary but there was none.

She looks up to him, curiously asking him a question that was bothering her "Kai I've been wondering. Why did you bring me to that party?"

"Well..." Kai trailed off, a faint blush visible on his face "I always wanted to see you all dressed up, wearing the dress I chose"

_'That's all!?'_

"Kai if I knew I would have dress up for you anytime!" She was shock and at the same time oddly flattered that Kai would do this for her.

"Hils, we barely have time for ourselves with my work and us taking care of the kids. I wanted to make this night special. I just wanted to see my wife look beautiful" Kai looks at Hilary in a dress he chose for her and gave a satisfied look "It really looks good on you"

Kai could see the bright flush that had appeared on her cheeks as he leans closer to her, pulling her into a deep, breathtaking kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulls her closer, close enough that he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

Her hands worked their way on his shirt, stroking softly over the muscle of his chest. His hands too, traveled down her back and over her backside, pressing her closer still. Brushing his lips against her ear, Kai whispered huskily, "This looks bad".

"Hmm?"

"I have this desire to undress you right away"

This time her face was all red "what!?"

Kai smiled mischievously "Let's check-in for tonight". He shows the keys to the car and made it jingle as his way of saying that they should find the nearest hotel.

Hilary crosses her arms "Oh no we won't! First of all, If were having a romantic night together I want you to do it properly. First, take me to dinner and then a dance", she demanded. Kai didn't have a problem with that, this was they're night together and he didn't want to spoil it for the both of them.

* * *

**(A/N): There's a few errors here and there, hope you would correct it for me. I'm still learning and my major flaw is describing places, clothes, and adding more emotions maybe.**

If you happen to read "3 stages" Chapter 2, it was Arisa that Kai's father wanted him to marry.

**I hope You enjoyed this and a Review is very much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): had a terrible headache due to flu and it's still ongoing for a week now**

**But anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Take four: Hello! Kitty er- I mean... Kitties!

The first thing Hilary said when she saw what her eldest son was holding "No, definitely not".

Both parents eyed two of their children, Gou was holding a stray white cat with orange patches around it's body. It was Mikoto to speak first "But daddy! look at her. She's cold and hungry" she thought she might persuade her father since Mikoto knew her father likes cats and dogs, specifically Kai is much more of a cat person. But Kai stays silent on the issue and lets Hilary do all the talking.

Hilary gave lectures her children about responsibilities of being pet owners "Having a pet is a big responsibility, you got to feed it, bathe it, clean after it poops..." Hilary shivers at the thought of cleaning after a pet's excrement "I must warn you that it's not pleasant"

not to be discouraged by their mother's warning, the two pressed on wanting the cat "we'll take care of it" both siblings said.

"No" she turns to Kai for his opinion "Kai say something".

"Please Daddy?" his two young children stare at him with large sad puppy dog eyes, the cat included and it took a few seconds for doing just that to crumble their father's 'indifferent' look. That was it, Kai has succumbed to their cuteness. "It's fine"

"YEY!"

So they adopted a new member of the family and named her Biscuits.

At first the cat was a pain and nearly wore off Kai's patience. She would...

1. Give it's owners a dead insects or mouse as a gift occasionally. Hilary was creep out.

2. Annoy whenever Kai is working on his laptop. Biscuits would sleep on his lap, sometimes on his head and most annoyingly on the keyboard of his laptop. There was one time while Kai was taking a bathroom break and Biscuits playfully pounds her soft paws on the keyboard because every time her paw hits a button, stuff would appear on the white box thing. Kai came back later with an annoyed look on his face, he has to start his report from the start since Biscuits hit the delete button.

3. Give creepy looks whenever Kai and Hilary are _intimate _in their bedroom. The cat was ruining the mood.

"Kai, I don't like how the cat is staring at us" she said. Kai kept kissing her neck and touching her favorite spot hoping that would distract her rather than be distracted by the cat. Kai couldn't care less "Just ignore it".

"But she makes me feel uncomfortable" his partner whined

Not wanting his night ruined by their cat. Kai opened the window and Biscuits led herself outside "Go out and play with your friends" Kai said and Biscuits meowed with reply.

4. Cough hair balls. Just hearing and watching her coughing hair balls annoyed the couple to no end.

5. Leave the litter box full of horribly large, smelly... "seriously, how can a cat that small can poop that much?" Hilary complained. She looks at Kai for answers but all he could do was lift both his shoulders up not sure how to answer.

6. Shred everything. Hilary was ready for this, so she sprayed all the furniture's with deterrent spray to prevent any messy shredding and it works. But there was another problem, Biscuits recently tore all the toilet paper in the bathroom and Kai was unfortunate enough to be in there. As revenge, Kai had Biscuits declawed.

Despite everything that happened. Both couple grew fondly to Biscuits which makes their children even more happier since there were times the cat would drive their parents nuts. The reason why their parents didn't kick the cat out of the house was because Gou and Mikoto sticks to their promise of taking responsibility.

One night Kai was relaxing in the living room and Biscuits was on his lap, purring as Kai was caressing her. Kai notice a little change in their cat "you've gotten heavy" he said and gently rubs her belly. _'Biscuits has grown quite a belly'_ Kai thought "Maybe a change of diet will do"

Biscuits meows in complain

**3 Months Later...**

Kai and Hilary stood in shock while their two children watched in amazement when they saw Biscuits gave birth to five baby kittens.

"How did this happened?" Hilary ask

There was only one answer and Kai knows it since it was partly his fault. It was during that time when Biscuits was in their bedroom and since the cat was ruining their _nightly activity_, Kai let the cat out of the window. That was the only evidence how their cat got pregnant, Kai mentally curse _'Ah crap she got herself knocked up by another stray'_

Hilary was worried of taking care of another five "Kai what should we do?"

Kai knew exactly what to do, he picks up his phone and starts calling people in his phone book. When the kittens grew older, Kai gave them to:

"Oh joy! I just _love_ cats" Tyson said with a hint of sarcasm. He only adopted because Kai was his friend.

"I shall name you... Ming Ming" Kenny hadn't still let go of his crush on the star.

Max was cooing the kitty in his arms "who's the cute widdle kitty? you are! oh yes you are!"

There was no point of giving Ray a kitten or he might accuse Kai of discrimination just because Ray has cat-like appearances and also because he lives in China. So the fourth kitten was given to Hilary's parents, her folks didn't mind.

They kept the youngest of the kittens as another extra member of the family and he has the same characteristics like his mother, only two times creepy and annoying. But the Hiwatari family love him anyway.

"Argh! not the toilet papers again!"

Well, sometimes.


End file.
